wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 9
is the ninth episode of selector infected WIXOSS. The episode premiered on May 29, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance. Characters *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hanayo *Rūko Kominato *Hatsu Kominato *Tama *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Honoka *Hitoe Uemura Cards Ruko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko * Kukri, Small Sword * Saniel, Focus of Philanthropy * Sephiram, Shooting Bow * Get Bound * Ciel, Fictitious Love Hitoe's Deck * Yuzuki ** Yuzuki Zero * Servant D2 * Iron, Natural Stone * Unwanted Impulse * Suberia, Natural Plant * Carnelian, Natural Stone Yuzuki's Deck * Hanayo Four * Amethyst, Natural Stone * Cannon, Ballista * Fissure of Condemnation Synopsis Word spreads of the intimate, yet forbidden love Yuzuki has towards Kazuki. Meanwhile, Rūko learns the horror of what happened to the 'true' Yuzuki. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins with a flashback where Yuzuki is in bed thanking Hanayo for being accepting of her wish, despite it being considered nasty by society, and for allowing her to be honest with herself for once. After the opening, Rūko is seen getting ready for school. As she finishing cleaning the dishes, her grandmother alerts her by telling her that she is going to be late. Seeing the time, Rūko heads to her bedroom to grab her bag and Tama, and then leaves the apartment to get on her usual subway train to school. At the Kurebayashi residence, Hanayo who is in Yuzuki's body is having a shower. Getting out of the shower and wrapping her towel around herself, Hanayo begins to stare at herself in the mirror and tries to get used to her new body. All of a sudden, Kazuki (who is unaware of the change in body ownership) enters the bathroom and sees Hanayo; thinking that she is Yuzuki. Getting all embarrassed, he quickly leaves the room, gets dressed and races out of the apartment. As he leaves their apartment building, a neighbor calls out to him and asks if he is all alone today and shouldn't he be "together" with his sister (as they both normally go to school together). Hearing the word "together", Kazuki starts freaking out and quickly runs off, remembering the way Hanayo flirted with him in the previous episode as he races towards the station. At the station, Rūko overhears some girls talking about Akira who has gone missing. Hearing this, Rūko starts remembering the night when Akira appeared before them and showed them her scar. Lost in thought, Rūko almost misses the train, but she gets on in time. On the train, Rūko sees Hanayo in Yuzuki's body, though she is unaware of her new status and thinks to herself about their lost friendship. At the school, rumors continue to spread that Yuzuki and Kazuki are going out together; while Hanayo/Yuzuki ignores them, Kazuki is angered, and tells Honoka and her friends to quit insulting Yuzuki. On the rooftop, Hanayo/Yuzuki tells Kazuki that she's happy that Kazuki did so, but tells him not to mind, as Hanayo/Yuzuki directly tells Kazuki that she loves him right then and there. She explains to him that she couldn't confess her feelings for the longest time, as she was aware that they wouldn't be accepted by society, but that all changed when she met Hanayo. Hanayo/Yuzuki then starts retelling Kazuki about how Yuzuki confessed the truth about her feelings to her. Unable to accept the depths of the real Yuzuki's feelings, Kazuki panics and runs away. After school, Hanayo/Yuzuki is seen looking for Kazuki, but he is nowhere to be found in the school. On the train, Rūko starts thinking about wishes and the lengths that one goes to have it granted. She then laments how she couldn't stop Yuzuki earlier and her inability to understand those desires since she doesn't have a wish of her own that she wants granted.While walking home from the station, Tama comforts Rūko about recent events, telling her that they'll always be friends and that she's willing to stop battling if Rūko wishes it. Rūko then encounters Hitoe, and Tama immediately warns Rūko that Hitoe has a LRIG. Hitoe then demands a battle, But while Rūko initially refuses, she then suddenly hears Yuzuki's voice calling out to her from somewhere urging her to battle. Looking around, Rūko is shocked to see that Yuzuki has become Hitoe's new LRIG. Yuzuki then further urges Rūko into battling them by saying that she'll tell her what happened to her if she agrees. Rūko reluctantly accepts and they open up a battlefield. During Rūko's first turn, Yuzuki explains what happened to herself; she won her battles, her wish was achieved, and became an Eternal Girl. However, as a result, she unexpectedly forfeited both her body and wish to Hanayo. Meanwhile, Kazuki arrives home and sees Hanayo as Yuzuki looking at a preschool drawing of hers, depicting her and Kazuki holding hands. Hanayo tells Kazuki the story behind the picture and that no matter how hard Yuzuki scribbled over it, she couldn't erase her feelings. Kazuki agrees with that remark. He then confesses his feelings to Yuzuki, admitting that he had tried to ignore those feelings for the longest time, but now he can no longer do it and he no longer cares what others think about it. He then confesses to her over and over again. As Hanayo once again confesses Yuzuki's feelings to him, she starts crying. Back in the battlefield, LRIG Yuzuki continues her explanation, revealing the complete truth: that when a Selector becomes an Eternal Girl, they become LRIGs and are sent to other Selectors, and that the Selector's wish is granted to the LRIG, who takes the Selector's body. Featured Battle Rūko Kominato vs Hitoe Uemura - Still Ongoing Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation